Volvernos a ver
by Aidee Blackburn
Summary: Te deseo lo mejor por si no vuelvo a verte más. Que la vida te de todo lo que deseas. Guardare los buenos momentos baja mi almohada y te regalo mi corazón porque se que vas a cuidarlo. Nunca te voy a olvidar, estarás siempre en mi mente. Todo lo vivido no se puede olvidar aunque te vayas de aquí siempre me acompañaras


_**Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Mi absoluto respeto y reconocimiento para su creador**_

 **Capitulo 1: Yo puedo esperar.**

" _ **Puedo ver que estás buscando distracciones, puedo ver que estas cansada de tanto actuar.**_

 _ **Estas corriendo, huyendo. Puedo ver que tienes miedo de tus sentimientos.**_

 _ **¿Por qué no me lo puedes mostrar?**_

 _ **¿Quién eres en la oscuridad? Muéstrame las partes que mas puedan asustar.**_

 _ **¿Quién eres cuando son las 3:00 de la madrugada, estas sola, y L.A no parece tu hogar".**_

* * *

 _Querida Sabrina:_

Cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti, pero no digo nada es porque sigue estando siempre ahí quien roba tu mirada. No los culpo, al contrario, los entiendo.

La primera ocasión que te vi me robaste el aire y no pudo ser de otra manera. Las extranjeras siempre me han gustado pero tu con esas piernas torneadas y esos ojos. Ni siquiera fue necesario que hablarás, sonreíste y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos enrollándonos en tu nuevo sofá. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Durante los siguientes meses pude verte sonreír cada vez mas, una verdadera lastima que no fuera a mi. Al principio y, por alguna extraña razón, me divertí mucho mirando sus caras de desconcierto al encontrarse siendo obligados a abandonar tu apartamento, tan confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Pensé en lo difícil que les resultaba darse cuenta que resistierafueron solo el polvo de una noche. Pobres tipos, se dejaron llevar justo igual que yo.

Me pase mucho tiempo pensando en tu larga lista de "conquistas" y me di cuenta que reconocía la mirada en sus rostros, la vi infinidad de veces en las chicas que desfilaban por mi apartamento. ¿Era eso lo que veía la gente cuando me decían que era un verdadero idiota? Una puerta giratoria, la cama que albergaba una chica diferente cada noche.

Yo no era diferente de ti, tampoco era diferente de ellos. Tal vez lo único que me hacia un poco especial fuera que me dieras el terrible honor de inaugurar tu lista. Te vi ir de fiesta en fiesta, ebria hasta no poder mas, me encargue de curar tu resaca y estuve ahí para reírme contigo del ultimo tonto al que habías engatusado con ese acento tan sexy. Me convertí en tu complice en cada locura y tu en la parte mas vital de mi existencia, en la razón para decir que con gusto doy mi vida a cambio de tu amor. Llenaste un vacío en mi corazón que ni siquiera sabia que existía.

Daría todo por robar tus labios, porque me sonrieras solo a mi. Todas las noches le ruego a un sueño equivocado te haga soñar. Solo quiero estar contigo aunque no pueda y me haga mal. Es algo sobrenatural, quizás te parezca algo estupido pero te quiero hasta el infinito aunque estés con alguien tienes que pasarte estas dos semanas pensando en lo que escribí, no hace falta que le des vueltas y vueltas.

En este momento debes estar en París, tu hogar, el lugar del que tanto me hablas. He notado lo mucho que añoras volver, lo veo en la manera en que a veces te despiertas de madrugada y subes al techo de nuestro edificio esperando ver la Torre Eiffel. Estoy seguro que también extrañas a tus amigos, a los reales, no a los falsos con los que salimos de fiesta. Espero que te diviertas mucho en la boda de tu amiga, que deslumbres en tu despampanante vestido de dama de honor y que bailes hasta que sientas que los costosos tacones que compraste para la ocasión te hacen sangrar los pies.

No te preocupes, muñeca, yo puedo esperar.

P.D: Jamas me contaste porque escogiste Los Ángeles, promete que lo harás cuando vuelvas.

 _Con extremo e incontrolable amor, Xav_

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo. Esta idea me estuvo rondando en la cabeza por bastante tiempo. Esta historia plantea como seria la vida de nuestros amados personajes después de la escuela. Espero que no les moleste pero me vi obligada a crear algunos personajes nuevos, por ejemplo Xav, de quien sabrán más en los capítulos siguientes.**


End file.
